Convergence
by magrat70
Summary: Sunnydale refuses to allow the BAU to investigate its freakishly high death rate. However a request from the local university to look at the welfare of one of its students gives them a small window of opportunity to investigate; what will Emily, JJ and Spencer find? Jemily, femslash don't like don't read
1. Chosen

Title; Convergence

Author: Magrat 70

Rating: T

Disclaimers not mine blah blah

Spoilers: Season 7 Buffy, Season 2 & 4 Criminal Minds and Lauren

Author's Notes; one time huge Buffy fan but couldn't watch after Tara's death. Wrote a few Tara/ Willow fics. One part of this was an adaption of one of my storyline's which had 2 x-files type FBI agents go to Sunnydale to investigate the attack on Tara by Glory and why she is the only one of the mental patients who had her sanity returned. They used it as an in to investigate what is going on.

I have screwed around with their dates of births because according to their headstones there is almost ten years between Tara and Emily which doesn't work for the story. Instead I have made JJ 10 years older than Tara. It is based just after Revelations for Criminal Minds for part of it, and just before and including Minimal Loss; I have made the gap between the two 18 months, which isn't probably quite right, and spoilers for Lauren, and just before Tabula Rasa for Buffy. Will be totally AU for Season 6 Buffy; after that, slight changes to Chosen but all the stuff with the first happened, but as this isn't a Buffy fic we won't be touching on what goes on there. Femslash Jemily, not a Willow/ Tara fic. Willow will go bad, but in a different way. The main story is about Emily and JJ. No Will no Henry.

I know that Tara is considered to come from a small Southern town, with Amber Benson coming from Alabama but for the sake of this story she comes from a small Pennsylvanian town :-). I have taken what is believed to be the cannon truth about Tara's background, the only thing I have added is early graduation from high school and emancipation. The first few chapters are Tara heavy to try and explain the whole story about Emily and JJ, which sounds crazy I know.

I shouldn't be writing something new with so many other stories open but I can't concentrate on anything else until I get this out. I haven't written anything for a couple of weeks, I have a torn tendon in my shoulder and apart from the pain I am having problems with my meds

Thank you to Sao21 for listening to a crazy idea even if not convinced by the whole thing and for beta work; couldn't do this without you kid. Also Call me OT who also listened to a little of the craziness without getting the whole thing. With all the problems going on with my health I wouldn't manage without the two of you. :-)

Convergence

**-Following the footsteps**

**Of a ragdoll dance**

**We are entranced**

**Spellbound**

**- Quote Spellbound by Siouxsie and the Banshees**

JJ brought an end to a normal morning briefing. There were a couple of cases that were very close to them being called in, but not quite. She gave the usual roll call of the agents who hadn't got their reports in on time. Morgan and Emily doing their best avoidance. Emily tried to give a little grin and held up her coffee cup to her lover to try and get her mind off the paperwork situation. The scowl on JJ's face told that all privileges might be revoked if she didn't get her ass in gear. As brown met blue their eyes seemed to glow gold for a second before stopping. The cup in JJ's hand shattered into tiny pieces as she gripped it hard.

"Did anyone see JJ's eyes glow before her cup exploded?" Spencer asked, the only member of the team who didn't look spellbound by what happened.

"No, but I saw Emily's eyes look gold for a fraction of a second," Hotch said almost to himself, like he didn't want to admit what had happened.

Emily could swear she could hear the different heart rates of everyone in the room. Her sense of smell felt overloaded, everything felt overloaded. As she looked at JJ understanding flashed in both woman's eyes; Tara.

xxxxxxxx

Neither could say a word nor look at one another as they left the part of Quantico that held the BAU offices to go to the academy. They knew that she was going to be on the range or a tactical course that day. They hit pay dirt first time around as they watched the blonde stand with her ear protectors on, glock in hand. Emily watched with pride as the paper targets were brought in and the instructor gave a congratulations to the small blonde; the woman who was hardly recognizable from the shy, devastated, scared, young Wiccan they had encountered eighteen months ago.

Emily had, at first, tried to dissuade her from her decision, saying that she had the wrong temperament for the FBI and that she was putting herself in danger; it wasn't until JJ pointed out the youngster had spent at least 2 years fighting demons on a hellmouth that she stopped; danger was hardly anything new. Tara looked over, spotting her two mentors.

"Hey, I almost beat your score, JJ." Tara grinned, the happiest that she had ever been in her short and painful life.

JJ pulled Tara into a crushing hold before whispering in her ear. "You used witchy powers to cheat." Before laughing at the dumbstruck look on the witch's face. "I was only joking, Tara."

"W-w-what's happened?" Tara stared at the aura that was bursting with gold on both women.

Emily jumped; she hadn't heard Tara stutter for over a year.

Before anyone could answer her one of Tara's class mate's shouted over at her. "Hey Maclay, isn't your Interpol girlfriend in Sunnydale? The whole town has fallen into a sinkhole."

Emily rushed forward as Tara's knees start to go from under her. The young blonde pulled out her cell as soon as she was lowered to the ground. She was surprised when the call was picked up, but not from the woman she needed to hear from. "G-Giles? Is she?" A sigh of relief before the bad news was given to her that one of her old friends didn't make it and tears started to flow from her eyes.

Emily took the phone from Tara's hand. "Rupert, what's happened? I'm sorry to hear about Anya." She felt sad that the former demon had lost her life; she had found her odd and off putting at times but she could be extremely funny, and she knew at a time when Tara needed friends, she had been there for her. "You want to talk to Tara?"

"Tara your girlfriend wants to speak to you," Emily stated, making no attempt to hide the brusqueness from her voice.

Tara knew quite well that Emily didn't like or trust her other half. They butted heads every time they met. "God are you okay baby? I thought you had died, I could still feel you but things are a bit weird here. Something has screwed up that spell, hasn't it?"

xxxxxxxx

**"My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby**

**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny**

**Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**

**- A Kiss from a Rose- by Seal**

**Quantico 18 months earlier**

Hotch sighed as he looked at a file he had been handed previously by Strauss. He was unsure what this had to do with this team. His suspicion was always that his superior was trying to trip him up. He had been trying to look into Sunnydale for years. The small town's death rate and crappy excuses for what looked like at least 2 or 3 unsubs active there and the refusal of town officials to allow them in had been driving him crazy. Now he had a request from the welfare department at the university to look at one of their students. The reason given for their being in the town was to try and find out if the victim could remember what was done to her and for them to gather facts.

He sighed. The request was bullshit; their own welfare department should be looking after the poor student if they were so worried. He looked at her bio; her background of possible childhood abuse, mental health problems, responsibilities, and sexuality made it difficult for him to decide what to do. Her high IQ and other problems would have him leaning towards sending Reid to make a connection with her; however, his recent run in with Tobias Henkel made him vulnerable. Emily's child advocacy background made her ideal too, but he still had suspicions about his newest agent that made it difficult to trust her. He decided that the only action open to him was to send them both.

He noted with surprise the young woman's town of birth. It made him pause for a second; sending three agents seemed a little overkill, but made a lot of sense. If Strauss wanted to argue about it, he would throw the fact that it was her own idea back at her.

Hotch picked up his phone, "JJ can you come through to the conference room? Bring Prentiss and Reid with you."

xxxxx

JJ sat for second before moving; she wondered if this was going to be about Henkel. Even in her waking hours, she could still see and feel the dogs. She was shaking. The nightmares that, at times had been threatening to engulf her, were affecting her worse and worse, and her guilt over what had happened to Spence wasn't helping. She slowly walked out of her office reaching the walkway above the bullpen. "Prentiss, Spence you're wanted in the conference room."

"Wow, what could pretty boy have done wrong? Princess without a doubt has done something..."

"Bite me Morgan," Emily snapped out at her partner. She had been enjoying the easy rhythm of a relationship they had, but he had pissed her off with his treatment of JJ at Henkel's.

"Hey, I was only joking, princess," Morgan backtracked quickly, his partner was quick to get riled with him at the moment.

xxxxx

Hotch watched as his three agents looked at him expectantly. He was worried he made the wrong decision; JJ looked exhausted and Reid looked even more pale and skinnier than he could ever remember him looking. Unfortunately, the town was too dangerous to send in Prentiss by herself, and he doubted that either Morgan or Gideon could build up any trust with the kid.

Realizing that he drifted off into a world of his own, he cleared his throat. "Has anyone heard of Sunnydale?"

At once life seemed to spark into the almost dead looking eyes of Reid, as he felt an excitement about a case he hadn't felt since he was abducted. "It has the highest death rate per head of population in the whole US. There has been many rumors about biker gangs on PCP, disfigured muggers, and even soldiers running around on black op missions which is why no one wants us in there."

"Didn't the high school blow up and part of a mall get hit by rocket grenade launcher?" JJ chipped in.

"Hmm, didn't they have a rash of strange mental health patients that eventually got blamed on some young doctor that was fired from the local hospital?" Emily added.

"The original Spanish name for the town had the literal translation of Mouth of Hell," Reid added, feeling more excited about the chance of going on a case than he had for years.

"Nice," Emily snarked, "I bet that helped the real estate to no end."

The agents all could feel a little excitement, the place they should be investigating, but weren't allowed to, was maybe, finally, opening up to them, before Hotch crushed them.

"We still haven't been invited in," Hotch could see the look of reproach in their eyes like he had been playing with them. "However, we have had an invite by the local university who are worried about the welfare of one of their students."

"Even with us wanting a way in there, I don't see what that would have to do with us," Emily said puzzled. "Shouldn't the university look after their own students? It's hardly a federal matter."

"I agree Prentiss; however, this student was one of the mental health patients..."

"They're all hospitalized," Reid frowned at them, " and their mental illness has been described as almost like a locked in syndrome, where it seems at times the patient might know what's going on but they can't communicate with the outside world; even if we wanted to we couldn't help them."

"She is the only one that regained her mental health," Hotch handed out a file to all of them. "She was the only one physically tortured..."

"Jesus, what the hell did that to her hand?" Emily asked, flicking through the file she had stopped when she found the x-ray and the report of an open fracture and mangled hand and wrist.

"No one knows. The psychologist that spoke to her after her recovery tried to question her. She claims to remember nothing, but she has a high IQ and is a psychology major; they were sure she was hiding something," Hotch answered.

"Are we sure she was the same as the other patients?" Reid asked. "She was the only one tortured, and she was taken home and looked after by her power of attorney. The other patients were seen as being too unstable to be cared for at home. She could have had a psychotic break after being attacked."

"They held her in a pysch ward for twenty four hours. Her symptoms were exactly the same as everyone else; there is no doubt. Our stated goal is to see if she will agree to a cognitive interview so we can find out how a young, resident doctor could drive so many people insane," Hotch stated.

"Aren't we taking a risk? If her psyche is in any way damaged we could end up doing more harm than good," Prentiss objected.

"I know her," JJ said almost to herself before Hotch could answer Emily. "She comes from my home town. She's a painfully shy kid but sweet. God the poor kid, not like she hadn't been through enough."

"What do you know, JJ? The university has stated that they believe she may have been a victim of childhood abuse." Hotch was pleased with his decision to bring in JJ; he had hoped there was something they could build on.

"My mom was always seeing her or her mother in the ER. Cuts, bruises...and Tara had broken arms, ribs etc. Her mother was ill with leukemia and I think that's when the beatings were transferred to the her. My mom was even of the opinion that the father had encouraged her older brother to take part."

Everyone in the room felt a stirring of anger against the monsters they couldn't stop, that raised the type of unsub they usually had to catch.

JJ cleared her throat before carrying on. "Tara's mom eventually died when she was seventeen, she had already skipped a grade so was graduating at that point. To everyone's surprise her mom had a small legacy plus a decent death insurance payout that was left to Tara. She hired a lawyer, got herself emancipated, and disappeared."

"There's no doubting her intelligence; if she doesn't want to talk to us, I don't think we will have much luck. I think any type of perceived aggression will not work in our favour. The information supplied by JJ might mean she's distrustful of men; I suggest JJ runs the initial interview because she knows her, and Emily does the cognitive interview in the unlikely event she agrees. She is openly gay and in a relationship with Willow Rosenberg, who was her carer and power of attorney after the attack. The weird thing is that she is a joint guardian of Dawn Summers along with Dawn's sister Buffy, and they all live together in Buffy's home. Oh, and her and Willow are Wiccans," Hotch supplied a brief recap of the important parts of the file that had been sent to him.

"Sunnydale also has one of the highest densities of Wiccans in the Unites States," Reid explained. "It also has unconfirmed werewolf and vampire attacks, but not many alien abductions; although, at the time when there were reported black op missions being run in the town, people reported a Frankenstein monster type being."

"God, as if this town can get any weirder," Emily said, rolling her eyes at Reid's enthusiasm.

"Right," Hotch said, bringing the meeting to an end. "Wheels up at 9 AM tomorrow. Study the files I have given you for the rest of day. I hope I don't need to remind any of you that this is potentially a very dangerous town with unfriendly local law enforcement; you need to have each other's' backs, and while you're there if anything does turn up that could be a federal crime, do not hesitate to bring the rest of the team in."

TBC


	2. Welcome to the Hellmouth

Title: Convergence

Author: Magrat 70

Rating: T

Not mine, I will put them all back unharmed when I have finished playing

Thank you to Sao 21 for beta and listening to late night rambling.

Author note: set at the end if Once More With Feeling, I have committed writing suicide by including a 'song' for JJ and Emily and as someone who had never produced any type of verse for anything not even a Limerick this will probably kill this story dead. JJ's song is called Cloaks and Daggers, Emily's is All American Girl

**Welcome to the Hellmouth**

**"Wish I could trust**

**That it was just this once but I must do what I must**

**I can't adjust to this disgust**

**We're done and I just**

**Wish I could stay"**

**-Tara Maclay Under your Spell/ Standing Reprise**

"I still look pretty good for a dead kid, don't you think Lauren? Or do you prefer Emily now? You know you will never escape Valhalla; my dad taught me just what to do," Declan grinned widely at her, levelling the glock she hadn't noticed in his hands right between her eyes.

Strong arms restrained her, keeping her in place. "So I did, Son."

Unable to move a muscle, words failed the profiler and she watched as his finger slowly tightened on the trigger.

"No," Emily screamed, thrashing in her bed. She woke shivering, covered in a cold sweat; the clock told her it was 6:30. She knew she didn't have time to get any more sleep, and she dragged her body into the shower, wondering if she would ever have a guilt free night of sleep again.

xxxxx

JJ woke when the alarm went off on her phone; she stretched her back and felt it scream back at her. She was going to have to stop sleeping on the couch; every night had been the same since they got back from Hankel's farm; she started off sleeping in her bed, the nightmares started, and she ended up on the couch falling asleep to whatever late night crap was on TV. The blonde was lucky if she was pulling in more than three hours a night, and her back was not happy with her.

She hoped that they would have separate rooms for this trip. JJ didn't want Emily looking down at her and think she couldn't handle herself in the field. Her growing attraction to the older agent was confusing her. She had experimented with girls in college but Emily was different; she wanted more than a quick fling. She had a need to find out what was going on behind the snarky, sometimes nerdy, and always take charge attitude.

JJ let out another groan as she popped her back again, dreading the longer than usual flight to California.

xxxx

Spencer was ashamed that he was calculating when he could fit in taking the dilaudid for the day; he didn't think he would be able to sneak away claiming a bathroom break with only JJ and Emily on the jet. He had decided to take some now and then in his hotel room when he got to Sunnydale. He hoped that they didn't get to see the student until the next day. His mind that always worked at a million miles an hour seemed to come to a screeching halt; had he forgot the name of the victim? He felt like he was having palpations until the name presented itself to him, Tara Maclay. Spencer puffed out a little breath in relief.

The drugs were going to destroy him, he knew this; he was starting to panic, too, that the phials that he had swiped from Hankel were running out and he would have to find someone who dealt in this particular drug. He knew at some point he was going to have to deal with this situation; he just didn't know when that would happen, or how to go about it.

xxxx

The three agents all got to the jet about the same time; a keen observer might have thought they were coming back from a hard case, not about to start one. They all looked tired and pale, and there was little conversation apart from the passing around of the coffee pot. They all settled in different parts of the jet, Emily with book, JJ pulling headphones on as she pretended to listen to music while she caught up on a few hours of sleep, and Spencer gazed listlessly at the file in front of him while the effects of the drug he had taken not long before went through his body.

Garcia had contacted them saying she had tried to call the Summers' residence to set up the meeting, but there had been no answer. It had been agreed on the day before that springing a surprise interview with the FBI might seem a little intimidating.

"JJ!" Emily called over, waiting until the blonde had removed her headphones before she carried on. "Just how shy is this kid? She seems to have made up her tests after what happened to her, and her tutor has said that she has made a lot more friends."

"She was so shy she could barely speak," JJ caught Emily's questioning look. "She had a really pronounced stutter, and I think she was probably bullied about it. I didn't really know her; she is ten years younger than me, but I felt bad for her."

"Garcia has passed on some more information. The whole thing seems a little weird. The girlfriend's best friend is Buffy Summers. Buffy dropped out of college to look after her sister when her mom died. This summer, Tara and Willow moved in with them, and Tara is the sister's other guardian; why not the best friend?" Emily ruminates for a while. "I don't know whether it is because it is weird town, but this whole case is giving me a strange vibe. I don't even know what the point of us being there is."

JJ shrugged her shoulder; she felt nervous about going back in the field, but, at the same time, this was only an interview. No action, no danger.

xxxxxx

When they arrived at the airport in Sunnydale, there were two agents waiting for them from the nearest field office. They looked nervous and jumpy as if they couldn't wait to get out of town, almost throwing the SUV keys at them.

Before the two agents could leave 2 police cars delivered four patrol officers from Sunnydale PD. The one with the sergeant's stripes stood belligerently in front of the field agents. "What are you doing in our town? You weren't invited here."

"Back down Mitchell, we were just delivering some wheels for the mighty BAU, and now we're are out of this hellhole you call home," one of the agents spat back.

"Bullshit. The BAU are like vampires they have to be invited in..."

JJ stepped forward to give her usual liaison introduction when music seemed to come from nowhere, and the cops and the agents broke into a West Side Story type song and dance routine. Standing gawping with car keys in hand, she jumped and frantically looked around for a hidden camera, wandering if Morgan had any friends in the local field office and thought this would be funny.

"Let's leave them to get on with it," Emily snagged the car keys and jumped in the driver's seat. "Come on, we'll make a break for freedom."

"What the hell was that?" JJ snapped out, still watching the show in the rear view mirror.

"Morgan," Reid and Emily called out at the same time.

"Should I call him or Garcia?" JJ asked, figuring that Garcia would have to be on it if Morgan knew.

"No, let them stew," Emily answered. "We don't want to encourage them. I blame you Reid, you were telling Morgan about all the weird going ons here. Do we go to Revello Drive and try and see if we get any more luck at catching these students at the house, or do we check in at the hotel, and why do none of them have cell phones?"

"This town isn't very big. We should try out the house first; they might all have been in class earlier," Reid answered, feeling the shakes coming over him but not wanting to trail back to the house tonight; he wanted to get into the privacy of his hotel room and to hit himself up. "The cell phone question you will have to ask them yourself."

JJ programmed the address in the satnav for Emily.

xxxxxx

"I'm glad you and Willow aren't fighting anymore," Dawn said softly to the young woman who had become a second mother to her after her sister's death. She was feeling unsettled after the fight between the two witches. "Oh, there was a message on the answer machine for you from a Penelope Garcia, she left a message; it was from out of state."

The blonde witch frowned at Dawn, not remembering a fight with Willow, only a feeling of being unsettled, like something wasn't quite right. The message about the answering machine went over her head. The witch did something she had never done before; she turned her natural, empathic talents on herself. Testing her aura, her energy, and, with a dry sob, she followed a loose thread deeper into her psyche, knowing that something was missing, stolen from her. "Willow, what did you do?" Gathering herself together, she looked at the small flower she had found on her pillowcase, an inkling of an idea going through her mind that was making her sick to the stomach. "Dawnie, I have to go out, will you be okay?"

xxxxxxx

JJ and Emily knocked on the Summers' door in Revello Drive; they waited for any answer, but there was nothing, and no sign of life in the house. "Do you want to check in to the hotel and get something to eat?" JJ asked.

"Might as well. God, I hope this isn't going to take us days to get these interviews done," Emily moaned as she got back in the car.

xxxxxx

Reid had blown them off, saying he would get room service; when they had headed to dinner at the Espresso Pump, they had been weirded out by the flash mob that took place on the street. The strange feel of the town wasn't helped by the receptionist at the hotel handing them wooden crosses to take with them if they left the hotel after dark. The locals seemed to be doing their best to maintain the town's strange reputation.

When they got back to the hotel they were both pleased that the hotel's bar was empty. "Drink?" Emily asked.

"I'd kill for a glass of pinot grigio," JJ answered.

Emily nodded and went to the bar and ordered two glasses of wine when a sensuous Latino beat filled the bar.

The barman groaned and banged his head on the wooden bar. "You're not going to sing all your troubles to me because, I swear to God, there is only so much one man can take."

"What?" Emily looked blankly at him.

JJ was doing her best to sit on her seat, but she was propelled forward by a force she couldn't control. She took to her feet with a sharp shake of her hips.

"Not you, looks like blondie is up; can she sing?" The barman grinned having a feeling this might be more fun than the drunken businessmen that have sung to him all day.

Emily felt a hand on her shoulder and one at her waist as she was turned around and found her hips swaying in perfect synchronicity with JJ's.

**Cloaks and Daggers**

JJ looked deep into Emily's brown eyes; she tried with every ounce of the power she had not to break into song and certainly not to spout all the feelings she wants to keep hidden from the brunette. Unfortunately, nothing could stop her in the bewitched town.

You wear a mask

That I can't break

I want to ask

But I know you'd fake

Emily pulled JJ in closer, wanting to reassure her that she would do her best not to hide from her. Their bodies were moving in perfect synch while their brains were fragmented at a loss of control.

In this life we play snakes and ladders

You play with a marked deck and loaded dice

We play snakes and ladders

You play cloaks and daggers

JJ slithered down Emily's body before grinding her way back up. This time when they clinched in close, JJ's thigh was between Emily's legs, a small groan escaping the dark agent.

My thoughts are on you

With your perfect poise

My body burns for you

To hear your noise

JJ's lips grazed Emily's pulse point, a pink tongue licked up her neck before the blonde pulled back to look in her eyes.

Would you scream for me

Or only deceive me

Emily dipped JJ back before pulling her close; JJ tried to dance away, the intensity of the moment becoming too much, but, at the last moment, Emily spun her and pulled her back so that both of her arms were wrapped around JJ's waist and her chin was resting on her shoulder.

In this life we play snakes and ladders

You play with a marked deck and loaded dice

We play snakes and ladders

You play cloaks and daggers

The blonde turned around in Emily's arms, this time her body had stopped moving; she stroked a finger over the beautiful brunette's cheekbone, her blue eyes serious, holding Emily in place.

I want to know you

I want to hold you

I am begging you to let me in

Why do I feel this is a game I can't win

JJ leaned up to place her lips against Emily's when she realized the music had stopped; with one frightened look at the dark agent, JJ took off at speed towards the elevators and her room.

"Damn, if the rest of the day had been that hot, I would have enjoyed it," the barman stated, grinning at Emily.

Emily gave a low pissed off growl at him, letting him know that she did not find the situation in any way amusing.

"Hey man, all I'm saying is that if anyone that beautiful was begging to get to know me, I would be at her door now."

"Whatever," Emily snapped out, wondering where the hell her and JJ's working relationship went from here. She followed the same path as the blonde to the elevator and to her fifth floor room that was next door to JJ's.

**All American Girl**

Emily jumped when she heard the crashing guitar chord ring out; she rolled her eyes and snarled even when she knew she couldn't stem the flow of words. She placed the palm of her hand flat against JJ's room door, not realizing the object of all that she felt was sitting on the floor, her back to the door, trying to stop the tide of tears that were threatening to drown her.

She is perfection on the grandest scale

She could kill me with the quickest smile

I want to love her but it would fail

She moves with grace and style

I will never be good enough

JJ could hear every word as if Emily was there in her room; she jumped when she heard the door to Emily's room slam shut. The blonde thought that would be the end of her hearing what was in the brunette's heart, answering what she had asked during her soul bearing. Instead the dark agent's whisky roughened voice carried on snarling over the rock guitars

The perfect all American girl

Blue eyes, blonde hair and legs that go on for miles

I'd get on my knees and beg for her

I'd cry for her, I'd die for her

Take every piece of pain for her

The brunette didn't know whether to laugh or cry as she was unable to stop the words falling out of her mouth. She would never have JJ; she cared too much for her to inflict herself on the blonde beauty

I've deceived, I've killed, I'm numb

I bring nothing but darkness and pain

I could lie to make her succumb

It would all be in vain

I'm just not good enough

Emily sounded in so much pain that JJ was desperate to go next door and comfort her. She had never heard such intensity in all her life

The perfect all American girl

Blue eyes, blonde hair and legs that go on for miles

She's sweet and caring

Beautiful and captivating

Emily stood in front of the mirror in her room, hating what she was, what she had done, everything that made her wrong for Jennifer.

I'm not good enough for her

The perfect all American girl

Not able to stand looking at herself any longer, Emily crashed her fist through the mirror, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

On hearing the crash and deciding it could not be good, JJ grabbed the first aid kit from her go bag. She started to bang on Emily's door, not noticing the absence of sound. "Em, if you don't open this door, I am going to get the manager to open this bloody door."

The door opened slowly and Emily wouldn't look her in the eye. JJ could see the blood dripping from Emily's fist.

"Let me see," JJ was pleased there was no glass embedded in Emily's knuckles; she led the passive agent into the bathroom before running it under a tap to make sure there was no tiny splinters in the wounds before drying and tending to them. With a defeated sigh, she turned to leave the room; it being obvious the older woman was getting ready to put the whole evening into one of her compartments, she was surprised when a strong hand gripped her wrist.

"Stay?"

TBC


End file.
